Dances With Chickens
by ScarletCord
Summary: The end finally here! ~~~He finally asked her out. And just In time for homecoming. Nothing can stand in their way. Not even rival football teams and Carlson's evil punishments. Right?~~~ - FINISHED!!!!
1. A Note and an Announcement

Dances With Chickens

By ScarletCord 

Summary: He finally asked her out. And just In time for homecoming. Nothing can stand in their way. Not even rival football teams and Carlson's evil punishments. Right?

A/N: This is a unique, and as far as I can tell, original plot. I'll start out by insisting that I'm not insane. I don't know if you'll believe me once you read this, though. Just so you know, it was brought on by a dare, sort of. See Author's note at the end for more details. This part isn't too weird, but you'll see what I'm talking about later. Right now, just read the story! 

* * *

It was time. He had finally gotten up the courage. The courage to do something that could change his life forever. He hopped for the better. The courage to put a friendship on the line, in order to make it better. The courage to ask his best friend out. They had been friends since before forever.

In fact, Jamie Waite couldn't remember a time where he and Caitie Roth hadn't been best friends. From diapered toddlers in the sand box to slightly rebellious bleacher junkies in high school, they were inseparable. Jamie gripped the flyer tightly in his hand. They upcoming homecoming dance was the perfect opportunity. They had hone together before, but just as friends. As he recalled, he had gone as a cheerleader. He smiled at the thought, gathered his courage and scrawled a note on the back of the flyer. 

He had History first period, and once Mr. McGell had gotten started on a topic, he was oblivious to the world around him. And because this was first period, more than half the class was scribbling the answers to math homework for later classes from the small portion of the class that had actually done the work. And the half the class who wasn't copping math homework, due to the fact that they had actually done the work, or just didn't care, passed notes and whispered back and forth. And there was always the occasional student who even paid attention. 

Jamie would have been in the category of the frantic copiers, but since becoming an EMT, his grades had improved drastically. One of Alex's rules was that homework must be done between calls. If your grades dropped below a C average, he had the right to postpone your shifts until your grades were up. As much as Jamie grumbled and complained, he wouldn't trade his place on the squad for anything. 

He slipped the note to Caitie, who sat one row over from him, the side for the dance showing. She glanced at him and flipped the paper over and managed to decipher his chicken scratch

****

Caitie, I was wondering if maybe you might want to go to the dance with me. 

She read over what he had written and her heart began to quicken it's pace. She took a deep breath, not daring to get her hopes up. He was probably just asking to go as friends again. Or maybe another prank. Quickly she wrote a response and passed the paper back to Jamie.

__

Do you have something in mind? The whole football player-cheerleader thing worked great last year. I just don't see how we could top that. 

He shook his head as he read her neat, curly script. She didn't understand. She thought he meant just as friends. He wrote something and passed the note back. 

****

Well, we could really surprise everybody and go like everybody else. You know, as a couple. 

She let out the breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. He was asking her out. He was asking her out, right? He didn't want to just play another prank on everybody by going as a couple did he? 

__

Jamie, are you asking me out? As in, a date?

****

Well, if you don't want to…

__

No. No. I'd love to. 

Jamie read Caitie's last reply and smiled at her. A genuine, heart-melting smile. She was afraid she was getting in over her head. She had waited so long for this, and now she began to have doubts. What if they broke up? Could the go back to being as close as they were before everything happened? He knees grew weak at the sight of his smile, and she decided that she would give it a try. She liked Jamie for years, even before she really knew she did. She was just recently coming to terms with the fact that she was falling for her best friend. And now he had asked her out. 

****

Great.

__

But Jamie, No matter what happens, our friendship comes first. Okay.

****

Of course. What we have is too special to loose. No matter what happens, we stay friends. 

__

Promise?

****

Promise. 

They exchanged smiles and their spirits soared. Jamie folded up the flyer and stuck it in his back pocket. 

The door opened and Mr. Carlson's head appeared through the partially opened door. "May I have a word with Jamie Waite?" Jamie groaned and stood up, the note he thought was securely in his pocket fell out and drifted to the floor. Neither Caitie or Jamie noticed. Caitie shot him a good luck glance as he followed the assistant principal out the door. 

"Jamie, I've been impressed with your grades recently, and Alex says your addition to the squad had been great," Mr. Carlson said once they were both out in the hallway. "But I need to address your lack of school spirit." 

"My lack of what?" Jamie asked. He couldn't believe what his assistant principal was saying. 

"Exactly."

"What?" He asked, confused. 

"You have yet to be present at any football or other sports games, you don't wear your school colors on spirit days, and frankly, I'm getting worried about your uninvolvement at this school."

"And I'm getting singled out of all of the students who's extracurricular lives don't revolve around this school, why?

Mr. Carlson ignored his question and continued on with what he was saying. "I think it would be beneficial to you to participate in some school sports. You will be the mascot at our homecoming game next Friday. This is not optional, and may I remind you, report cards come out in a week and a half."

"Is that a threat?"

"Read into it as far as you want. I'll have my secretary type you up a letter outlining exactly what you need to do. You can pick it up after school today. Now get back to class." Without giving Jamie a chance to plead his case and talk his was out of it, he spun on his heel and headed down the hall, in search of his next victim. 

* * *

Ten minutes before the last bell of the day rang at Kingsport High, the intercom crackled to life and Carlson's voice blared thought the speakers. "Teachers and students, please excuse the interruption, but I'd like to talk to you for a minute about the upcoming homecoming game and dance. As you know, we're playing against the Winston Eagles. I'm sure you have all heard of the only other undefeated team this season. In the past, when we have played Winston, we have had some problems with taking school spirit just a little too far. This is purely a game, and it's not to be taken outside of the school grounds. I don't want to hear on any incidents involving students from this school with those of Winston Academy. I'm sure we won't have any of these problems this year. 

"I hope everyone has bought their tickets for the dance after the game. Tickets will be on sale before and after school in the office. I hope to see all of you there. Thank you and have a nice day." 

The room erupted in whispers. Jamie caught bits and pieces of the conversations surrounding him. "Yeah, I heard that they're real rough," and "They can get away with anything," or "I had a cousin who's arm was broken during the game. He was playing on the team they were playing against. It was no accident." And "They're vicious. They toilet papered a coaches house." 

Jamie got a sinking sensation in his stomach. He had a feeling something was going to happen. He just hoped it wouldn't interfere with his date with Caitie. The football game he could care less about, but he wanted the night with Caitie to be perfect. 

* * *

A/N: Okay, guys. The next chapter is already written, so as soon as I get 10 reviews you get to find out what happens next. What happens with the Winston Eagles? No matter what, nothing can get in the way of Jamie and Caitie's first date, right??? Review and find out. 

Disclaimer: Was this supposed to be at the beginning? Well, I don't own anything. (this disclaimer applies to the entire story, including future chapters) The characters belong to Disney and whoever else owns them. The only thing I suppose I could claim would be the story itself, the plot, and maybe the Winston Eagles. At least I don't know of any Winston Eagles. There's probably a team out there somewhere, and if there is, I'm sorry. I never meant to speak badly of you. Okay, that's out of the way. The only thing left for you to do is review! I'm not very subtle, am I?


	2. A Game and A Prank

****

Dancing Shadows

Chapter 2: A Game and a Prank

A/N: Okay, I know I said 10 reviews, and I got 3. Thanks so much to wish, splitchick, and Makatibird for the reviews. But the rest of you, I'm disappointed. Shame, shame. Now all those of you who read the first chapter, go back and tell me what you think. I'm always up for constructive criticism, complements, even pointless babble. Anything. Just say hey. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

****

Friday: night of the homecoming game.

A dark clothed figure crept into the locker room, a large bag in hand. His sweatshirt hood covered his face, so he wouldn't be recognized. He had timed his entrance between the time the players left and when the mascot boy was supposed to come in. A locker opened, a costume was exchanged, and a door was quietly shut. And no one had a clue…

* * *

Jamie wandered into the locker room mumbling about school spirit and possessed assistant principals. He opened the locker where Carlson said his uniform could be found. Inside, to his surprise, was a chicken costume. "What the…" he mumbled under his breath. He wondered how lame a school had to be to have a chicken for a mascot. 

He had always thought that excessive displays of school spirit were not only idiotic, but unconstitutional. The fifth amendment must cover it somewhere. Jamie briefly wondered if it fell under no self-incrimination. He decided he'd have to take it up with the Supreme Court after this whole mess was over. _And a chicken mascot? What is wrong with society today?_ He wondered. _Wait, wasn't it Benjamin Franklin who thought our national bird should be a turkey?_ He shrugged and decided it was best to stop confusing himself and just get the whole thing over with. 

He could hear the roar of the crowds as the players ran across the field. To top the whole thing off, he was going to be late. He had thought that waiting until the jocks cleared out of the locker room would be beneficial, for his own piece of mind and sanity, but now he was afraid it would cost him the rest of the week in detention.

* * *

The crowd roared as the players of each team ran across the field. Kingsport High's cheerleaders cheered at the sidelines and students were jammed into the bleachers. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. This was _the_ game. Kingsport High against their rival and the only other undefeated team, Weston Academy. And not only that, but it was Kingsport's homecoming game. Nerves and hormones were on edge.

Jamie ran out of the locker room to were the cheerleaders were cheering. According to Carlson, all he had to do was stay with the cheerleaders on the sidelines and look excited. _Easier said than done_, he thought as he got to the sidelines were the cheerleaders were finishing a cheer. 

Val saw a giant chicken come running after her and the squad. _Jamie_. She groaned. What has he gotten himself into? "I'll be right back you guys," she said to the rest of the squad. 

"Jamie, is that you?" She asked, pulling him under the bleachers before he could run out and be seen by the crowds.

"Of course," He said, somewhat annoyed. "Do you know anybody else Carlson loves enough to give this wonderful pleasure? And what's up with our mascot? A chicken? How lame is that?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Val said, shaking her head. "Jamie, our school mascot is a cobra. Kingsport High Cobras. Not chickens."

"What? Who did this?" Jamie asked, outraged. "Could Carlson have… no, he's not that devious. Or bright"

"Plus, he knows how important homecoming games are. He wouldn't dare damper the mood by doing something like that." 

"Then who?"

"I bet I know," Val said. "The Eagles."

"Who?" 

Val rolled her eyes. "The Winston Eagles. Our rivals. The team we're playing against."

"Oh, them."

"Yeah, them. They have a record for playing dirty. I've heard rumors form other cheerleading squads that they've tampered with equipment, uniforms, the fields. Who knows what else? And the thing is, they can get away with it. They have enough money and reputation to buy their way out of anything. 'Daddy will fix it.' It's sick."

"So they switched the uniform," he concluded. He pulled off the feather covered gloves, but when he tried to pull off he head, he found it quite tight. "Val, could you help me with this head?"

"Sure." She grabbed the costume head and helped Jamie pull. It didn't budge. They pulled harder. "Jamie. I think it's stuck."

"No. It can't be stuck. It's homecoming. I asked Caitie out. Everything has to be perfect. Keep pulling!" He ordered, panic began to creep in.

"Calm down. We'll get it off," she said. 

"What if-" 

He was cut off by Val, who put a silencing hand over his beak. "Calm down. Everything will be fine." She called the rest of the cheerleaders under the bleachers to help. Thankfully the large crowds drowned out the noise of the cheerleading squad and the giant chicken. They pulled, pushed, and twisted, but to no avail. The head was stuck. 

"What are we going to do?" Jamie asked, fighting back panic.

"Well," Val started, "that head's not going to come off. And Carlson will have your head if you don't get out there."

Jamie just nodded.

"Well, we're a bunch of creative people. We come up with our own cheers and dances. Let's put our heads together and think of something." With Val's short pep talk and the roaring crowd as inspiration, a cheerleading squad and a chicken gathered around under the bleachers whispering, ideas flying.

* * *

The ball sailed through the air. It was caught, passed, fumbled, intercepted. Plays were made. Both teams were good. The game was tied at nothing for the first half of the first quarter. When the Kingsport Cobras made the first touchdown of the game, half of the people in the stands stood up and cheered their team on. The other half sat with serious expressions, willing their team to win.

The Winston Eagle's players expressions were of grim determination. They were going to win. No matter what the cost. How they won didn't matter to them. Winning was everything.

* * *

A/N: Okay guys. Please review this time. I'm almost begging. Well, I am begging. PLEASE REVIEW!! (am I pethetic or what) I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I was waiting for reviews. If I hit 7 reviews for the last chapter and 10 for this chapter (that makes 17 total) I'll post the next chapter. I know, it's asking a lot of you to push that button, type a few words and hit submit, but I know you can do it. That said, get to it!!! I want to know what you think! ~SC


	3. A Harmless Prank Turns Not So Harmless

A/N: Hey guys. Um, I'm back. ::hides from evil glares from being gone so long:: I know, I know. I deserve evil looks. It's been forever since I updated. If you really want the truth, I kinda forgot about this story. The only excuse I can give is my own laziness. Maybe some reviews would give me some inspiration… Oh, the cheer is made up by me, but, uh, I don't know if I should admit that. No offense to cheerleaders. That said, read on! 

* * *

Dances With Chickens

Chapter 2: A Harmless Prank Turns Not So Harmless

"Okay guys, let's get out there and do it!" Val said. The cheerleaders all ran from the bleachers and to the sidelines, followed by a reluctant chicken. "One, two, ready, go!" Val counted down. With that the squad began their impromptu cheer.

"Eagles, chickens, what's the difference?

We've got what it takes and we're going to win it! 

We're not chickens, quack, quack, quack! 

Catch that football, get it back!

Eagles, chickens, both have beaks!

Eagles, chickens, both are geeks!

Kingsport Cobras win that game!

Send these chickens home in shame!

Go Cobras!"

* * *

Up in the bleachers Caitie sat watching the game with Brooke. "You see why I don't want you to be a cheerleader, right?" 

Brooke laughed. "Don't worry. They seem just a _little_ ditzy." She mimicked the fake perky smile. "Catch that football, get it back!" She shook her head, as if to rid herself of her false perkiness. "I don't understand what Val sees in it." 

"I don't think it's the cheerleading so much as the close proximity to a certain blonde football player." Caitie winked at Brooke. 

Brooke laughed, following her sister's gaze to a certain Kingsport High blonde co-captain on the field. "I have no idea where you would get that idea." She laughed and turned her attention back to her sister. "Hey, isn't Jamie the mascot?"

"Yeah. Some evil punishment from Carlson. Where is he? The only mascot I see is a giant chicken…" Caitie gasped. "You don't think…" 

"What has Jamie gotten himself into?" Brooke asked. 

"I don't know, but Carlson better wait to kill him until **after** the dance tonight."

* * *

The football sailed through the air. Hank intercepted the ball and began running. He dodged the blue and white uniformed Eagles as he ran down the field. One of the Eagles tackled him, and another joined and took him down. After it was obvious that he was down, more of the Eagles piled on top of him, discreetly kicking and punching one of Kingsport's best players. They knew to win, they would have to take Beecham out of the game. One of the players saw his opportunity. He made his way to Hank's foot, twisted and stepped with all his weight. Hank let out a yell of pain and the Eagles began to pile off of him. 

He groaned, holding his ankle. It was obvious to the crowds that something was wrong. It was obvious that one of the Eagles had done it, but it all happened in seconds, and it was impossible to prove that it was intentional. The paramedics there at the game came running. Along with Tyler, Val, and Jamie. 

"Keep the chicken out of the way" said Carlos, one of the senior paramedics who was there on call at the football game, in case of an injury.

"Hey, Carlos, it's me, Jamie." He said. 

Carlos shot him a double take as he began to feel Hank's ankle. "What's with the chicken costume?"

"Long story. I'll explain later. We have a twenty-four together this week."

Hank groaned. "How bad is it?" 

"Just a sprain." Carlos answered. "I'll give you a brace and some crutches, so you can go to the dance after the game, but then you should probably stop by the station and have it looked at, just to make sure everything's okay." 

One of the other paramedics came back with crutches and an ankle brace. Carlos got Hank's ankle into the brace, tucked two extra-strength Tylenol into his palm. Hank swallowed the pain killers and made his way over to the sidelines to ice his ankle.

The rest of them looked at each other and decided that they had no choice but to clear the field and get back to the game. 

Tyler ran over to the rest of his team, his jaw set with determination. "Sprained ankle. He's out for the rest of the game," He told his teammates. "It was obvious that was no accident. Let's get out there and win this game. Let's do it for Hank!" With renewed determination, they ran out onto the field and into their positions. The game went on. 

There were no more serious injuries after that, and Kingsport broke the tie to win in the last seconds of the game. Everyone left the field to get dressed for the dance. Kingsport left excited and energized and ready for the dance ahead of them. Winston's students left dejected and depressed. It was their first loss of the season, and they lost, despite taking out the star quarterback. 

* * *

****

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is short, but it just seemed like a good place to stop. The next one will be longer. There should be about 2 chapters left. I'm not sure yet. Sorry for hurting Hank. But someone had to get hurt, and well, Hank was there. You guys could probably care less whether some unknown KHS player was down, but Hank just made it more personal. I have nothing against Hank, so don't hurt me. Sorry again that it is so short, but I'll make it up to you by having the next chapter posted within the week. (okay, you know me…um, a week and a half, tops)


	4. Knock, Knock! Who's There?

A/N: This tram will be leaving in just a moment. Make sure all children are seated toward the inside. On your left we have some harbored anger, followed by a short, sappy moment. On your right, you'll find some dancing. Straight ahead you we may run into some corny jokes. Fasten your seat belts and enjoy the ride. Please gather all personal belongings, take small children by the hand, lower your head and watch your step and enjoy your stay at the Magic Kingdom! 

* * *

Dances with Chickens

Chapter 4: Knock, Knock. Who's there?

* * *

"Carlson!" Jamie walked up to his assistant principal, dressed in a tux with the chicken head. "Is this your idea of school spirit?" He asked almost menacingly. Anyone nearby could tell that he was about one step away from doing more than talking. His fists were clenched so tightly that he could hardly feel his fingers, and his blood boiled in his veins. 

"You force me at grade point to succumb to your petty little idea of quote-unquote 'school spirit'. So by dressing up in the uniform that was in the locker that you said had my costume, I get this stupid head thing stuck, and now my date, who I risk our friendship to ask her to this, as more than a friend, is waiting in that gym for me. All because I need to show some more 'school spirit'? Is this school spirit enough? Tossing my friendships, not to mention humility to the dogs to make an assistant principal happy and show him I care about this stinking school? You really have given me a lot to love about this place, Carlson. I've made friends with all of the cockroaches in the detention room, most of the time when I didn't deserve to be in there in the first place, can't you feel the love?" 

With that he spun on his heel and stormed off to the gym to find Caitie. 

* * *

"Caitie," Jamie hissed. 

"Why does a chicken in a tux know my name?"

"Caitie," he warned, dragging her out into the hallway away from the loud music and the sound of laughter and chatting coming from the gym. "That's so not funny." 

Caitie's eyes sparkled with unshed laughter, and her mouth turned up at the corner into a small smirk. "I, for one, think it's adorable."

"Caitie."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside."

"What, are you serious? Dressed like this? Caitie, I'm stuck in a chicken head for goodness sake! I'm sorry Caitie. I can't."

She crossed her arms over her navy blue gown. "Last year, may I remind you, you went as a cheerleader." Her pointed glare expressed her point. Her eyes softened and she added quietly, "Plus, if you give up and go home, you're doing exactly what the Eagles would want you to do: Give up. Jamie, your not a quitter. And think about Hank. He's not letting what they did spoil his night. Neither should you." 

"Caitie, this is our first date as, well, a couple. I wanted it to be perfect." 

Caitie wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her. Her eyes sparkled with light, and her eyebrows raised questioningly, almost challenging. "Who says it doesn't have to be? It can be as perfect as we make it. Please, Jamie. I've been looking forward to this for a long time. Not just this dance, but to us. Our first date. Please."

He looked down at her through the costume's mesh eyes. Although she couldn't clearly see his eyes, her could see hers shinning with hope, expectation, and a few other emotions he wasn't sure how to describe. But he knew he couldn't say no to those eyes. He sighed. "All right, Caitie. Let's go." With that, he conjured up any self-confidence left within him, and took her hand as they made their way back to the gym.

* * *

Jamie was reluctant to dance at first, but after a while Caitie' s nagging wore him down. He couldn't say no to her pouty puppy face. "Fine," he said as she dragged him to the dance floor. "I'll dance." 

"As if I'm giving you a choice." Caitie mumbled.

"What was that?" Jamie stopped and turned to face her. 

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." The made their way to the middle of the gym and they began to dance, moving rhythmically to the beat of the music. At first they got some rather strange looks, most people not used to dancing near a chicken, but once they saw that it was Jamie and Caitie, they figured it was just another of their pranks and went back to dancing and partying. 

They danced, and ate, and danced some more. Well, Caitie ate, they couldn't figure out a way to get food in through the mesh opening in the beak. But they did manage to fit a straw through, so he didn't get dehydrated in the hot mascot costume. 

The DJ put on some salsa music. Jamie and Caitie looked at each other and shrugged. They began to salsa. Jamie, surprisingly, was great at salsa dancing. Caitie laughed as he swung her in intricate moves and steps. "I won't ask where you learned to salsa," she laughed when the song was over. They moved out of the dance floor to the refreshment tables. 

"I'll never tell." Jamie said with a fake-evil laugh. 

Caitie just shook her head and reached for a deviled egg. Jamie looked from the egg to it's owner and back to the egg thoughtfully. "So, the age old question: Which came first? The chicken or the egg?" 

"I don't know. But do mean chickens come from deviled eggs?"

"Only if it crossed the road first." Jamie said smugly. 

"What?" Caitie shook her head. "The heat in that costume must be getting to you. Anyway, if a rooster lays an egg on the roof of a barn, at the very top, will it roll east or west?"

"Easy, neither. Roosters don't lay eggs." 

"Okay, Jamie. Why does a chicken coop have two doors?"

"I don't know Caitie, why?"

"Because if it had four doors it would be a chicken sedan!"

He chuckled and paused, thinking. "Here's one for you, Caitie. This chicken walked into a bar. He asked the bartender, "You got any seeds" The bartender says to the chicken, "No, I don't have any seeds. This is a bar, get out of here." The next day the chicken comes back to the same bartender and asks him, "You got any seeds?" The bartender replies, "No, I told you yesterday, I don't have any seeds. This is a bar, get out of here! Having a chicken in the bar is bad for business." The chicken leaves, but comes back the next day asking, "You got any seeds?" By now the bartender is fed up with this chicken. He yells at the chicken, "NO! We don't have any seeds. And if you come in here one more time, I'll nail your feet to the floor!" Well, the chicken leaves but comes back the next day and asks the bartender, "You got any nails?" The bartender was confused. "What? No." The chicken reply's "You got any seeds?" 

Caitie paused, shaking her head. "Jamie, I think you've finally cracked."

* * *

A/N: That concludes the tour for the day. Please gather all personal belongings, take small children by the hand, lower your head and watch your step and enjoy your stay at the Magic Kingdom! And don't forget to review! 

TBC - one more chapter left

Posted August 2002


	5. A Certain, Special Song

My Incoherent Babbling (a.k.a. Author's Note): Ahoy, mates!!! Hop on board and enjoy the ride. Yeah, lads, the eye patch is mandatory. No exceptions, not even you. You know I'm talking to you. Don't make me come show you what this little hook o' mine can do. Sit back and buckle up tight. I foresee some sappy seas ahead. And some insanity, but hey, I'm a typin' like a pirate. So don't ya mind me babble. Anchor's away!!!

* * *

Dances with Chickens

Chapter 5: A Certain, Special Song

* * *

"I'll be right back, Jamie," Caitie said, slipping into the crowd. She left him with the impression that she was going to the restroom or something, but she had other plans. She made her way to the DJ in the front of the gym. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her, confused. She whispered something else, presumably an explanation. He laughed and nodded. Caitie made her way back to Jamie who was waiting for her by the refreshment tables. 

"Let's dance." She said, taking his hand. 

"More?" He laughed as she dragged him out to the dance floor.

"Is there such thing as too much?" 

They danced through an upbeat song swaying and moving to the beat of the music with the other teenagers in the building. There was a momentary pause in the music as the song ended and the DJ spoke into the mike. 

"Okay, guys. Here's a special song requested by a special someone for her 'Chicken in a Tux.' You all know you know this, so don't be shy, come on and dance!" 

With that the infamous chicken song began blaring through the sound system. Jamie glared at Caitie, but she smiled smugly, dragging Jamie out to the middle of the dance floor. They flapped, shook, and clapped, slightly self-consciously at first, but then they began to loosen up and enjoy themselves. Pretty soon, most of the teenagers crowded into the gym were doing the chicken dance. The gym was full of flapping, clapping teenagers, laughing and having a great time. The chicken costume prank, meant to damper Kingsport High's mood, and the events following because of it became the highlight of the night.

* * *

A slow song came on and the couples began to pair up to dance. 

"May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked switching from his light carefree banter to the epitome of formality, bowing down like a prince. Caitie stifled a laugh at the sight of a chicken speaking in a corny British accent. She placed her hand in his and he lead her out to the dance floor. 

"I don't just have any chicken, I have an import." She joked. 

"Only the best for you, my dear," he said, staying in character. 

The swayed gently to the music. Her hands rested lightly on his shoulders, and his hands rested gently on her hips. "Have you had a good time tonight?" He asked her softly. 

"It's been awesome." She smiled up through the mesh eyes of his costume. She could see his eyes, though not clearly due to the costume, but crystal clear in her mind's eye. She loved his eyes. The emotions he hid from the world through his leather jacket and secure stance were stripped away with one deep look into his rich chocolate eyes. His eyes really were the window to the soul, in Jamie's case. But rarely did he let someone close enough to really see the true him. Caitie was one of those few people. 

"Even if your date's a giant chicken in a tux?" He asked, repeating what she had called him earlier.

"Yeah. But you're my giant chicken in a tux." She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. He brought her closer by tightening his grip on her waist. "So, are we… official?" she asked softly, not lifting her head from his shoulder.

"If you want us to be." 

"Then we are." She leaned in further. She would have kissed him, but there was a slight obstacle in her way. He tightened the grip even further on her waist, closing the space between them completely. They swayed and moved gracefully to the music. Caitie saw Val and Tyler dancing nearby. 

Val's arms were wrapped over Tyler's shoulders, hands resting at the nape of his neck. His hands were clasped at the small of her back. They were talking softly. Val laughed and shook her head. This movement broke her intent gaze into Tyler's eyes and she caught her best friend's look. 

Caitie smiled at her, giving her a thumbs up, not moving her hands from around Jamie's neck. Val said something to Tyler, and he looked over at the new couple and smiled. They continued dancing and Caitie closed her eyes as they moved to the music. The nearness to him was sending her head reeling. But in a good way. A very good way, she decided. 

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Jamie asked Caitie after the dance was over and the dance committee began to tear down. 

"Yeah, it's getting late." She said, stifling a yawn. 

"We better leave soon before I get drafted to carry something heavy. I've had enough to do with this school for the day." He said, leading her out to the parking lot and his waiting motorcycle.

"Here's a helmet," he said, handing her the one he usually wore. "I don't think it will fit over my big head."

"You know, I could say something," she said, carefully placing the helmet on over her hair and climbing on the bike carefully, as not to mess up her dress, "but I won't. Considering I need a ride home. I'm sure not walking home in these." She said, sticking her foot out so he could see her dark blue heels.

He climbed on in front of her and she wound her arms around his waist, scooting as close as she could get. She loved riding his motorcycle. It was a chance to cuddle close, without being obvious about they way she felt. She stopped mid-thought. _Wait, it doesn't matter now. We're finally a couple_. She smiled at the thought. "You're sure you can drive with that head, right?"

"Well, I don't have much experience driving motorcycles with chicken heads," he laughed, "but I think I'll manage." 

She rested her head against his shoulder, arms tightly gripping his waist. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell of him. His aftershave, cologne, and hair gel all mixed together to form a smell uniquely him. It was just Jamie. _Her_ Jamie. She sighed contently. 

All too soon Jamie drove up the tree-lined path and stopped in front of Caitie's house. He parked the bike, helped her with her helmet, and walked her to the door. 

He took her hands in his and said softly, "I'm sorry things didn't work out quite the way I planned. But, despite everything, I had a great time."

She smiled up at him. "Yeah. Me too."

"Well, I'd kiss you good-night, but, well…"

She smiled and saved him the trouble. Reaching up on her toes, she placed a kiss on his beak.

She sighed contently as she watched him speed away. His black tux faded into the shadows of the tree-lined drive. The chrome of his motorcycle glistened and his yellow feathery head was the last thing she saw as he sped around the corner, and out of sight.

~ The End ~

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. Tell me what you think. Really, I'm not insane. I promise. Yes, I know I just wrote a story about salsa dancing chickens, but, really, I'm okay. This all came from a caffeine induced conversation with Makatibird, and the salsa dancing chickens she found on nickjr.com. Don't ask. Long story. It kinda turned into a dare, and I couldn't pass it up. I have a sequel planned. It will have to do with a little thing I mentioned at the beginning of the story. Can anybody guess? I'll give you a hint. It has to do with the note. If you guess it right in your review, I'll e-mail you and let you know if you were right. Just leave your e-mail address in your review. 

Posted August 2002


End file.
